bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Phosphor Crystal Rineth
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10686 |no = 1041 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 186 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126 |normal_distribute = 11, 9, 11, 9, 11, 9, 11, 9, 11, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135 |bb_distribute = 15, 10, 9, 5, 9, 5, 9, 5, 9, 5, 9, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 50, 65, 80, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135 |sbb_distribute = 3, 5, 7, 12, 10, 8, 4, 8, 4, 8, 4, 8, 4, 8, 4, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 50, 55, 60, 65, 70, 75, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141 |ubb_distribute = 2, 3, 5, 7, 9, 12, 11, 10, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 2 |description = Wielder of the Sacred Crystal. Though she was endlessly pursued by the very gods who feared her, Rineth continued fighting for the human cause. As her crystals grew stronger with every fight, the gods finally decided to stop chasing her in vain. However, it was then when a demon, a being which frightened even the gods, began attacking human villages. There is no doubt that Rineth confronted this demon, but curiously all the information left about the encounter only tells of two demons fighting each other. |summon = I hate the gods... They try to take power from those who don't even have any... |fusion = I've been made a slave by the crystals' beauty... Won't you join me? I'm sure it'd be lovely... |evolution = You're not scared to see my evolved form? Wow... Thanks... | hp_base = 5107 |atk_base = 2046 |def_base = 1912 |rec_base = 1846 | hp_lord = 6705 |atk_lord = 2554 |def_lord = 2398 |rec_lord = 2302 | hp_anima = 7597 |rec_anima = 2064 |atk_breaker = 2792 |def_breaker = 2160 |atk_guardian = 2316 |def_guardian = 2636 |rec_guardian = 2183 |def_oracle = 2279 | hp_oracle = 6348 |rec_oracle = 2659 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 30 |ls = Pulsating Charge |lsdescription = BB gauge fills enormously after each turn & hugely boosts Fire, Earth elemental damage |lsnote = Fills 6 BC & 125% boost |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Dark Crystal Phosphorescence |bbdescription = 13 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, gradually boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & boosts Fire, Earth elemental damage |bbnote = Fills 4 BC & 75% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Spinel Intensity |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, probable 1 turn Def reduction, gradually boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & boosts Fire, Earth elemental damage |sbbnote = 30% chance to reduce enemy Def by 50%, fills 6 BC & 75% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 23 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = Treasure: Sacred Crystal |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, boosts Fire, Earth elemental damage & enormously boosts BB gauge for 5 turns |ubbnote = 300% BB Atk and elemental damage & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Primeval Crystal |esitem = |esdescription = Reduces damage from Earth, Thunder types |esnote = 10% reduction |evofrom = 10685 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Sacred Treasure Wielders |addcatname = Rineth3 }}